No hay manera heterosexual de reaccionar al vuelo de una cucaracha
by Shimizublack
Summary: El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, aquel hombre quien no le temía al más grande titán. A quien todos en la Legión del Reconocimiento obedecían. Quien a simple vista era digno de admiración. Obsesionado por la limpieza, tenía un oscuro secreto y Eren Jäger era el único que lo conocía. [ONE-SHOT] [ERERIN] [YAOI]


**NO HAY MANERA HETEROSEXUAL DE REACCIONAR AL VUELO DE UNA CUCARACHA.**

**D**isclaimer: He de aclarar desde el comienzo que lastimosamente la serie no me pertenece, todos sus derechos de personajes e historia son para Hajime Isayama. Si fueran míos, de seguro estaría plagada de orgias Yaoi (?) Así que agradezcan que no me pertenezca.

**T**itulo: No hay manera heterosexual de reaccionar al vuelo de una cucaracha.

**P**areja: ERERIN (ErenxRivaille)

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

Los personajes se sumergen en su mundo de pensamientos.

—_Aclaraciones personales o en dado claro, aclarar algo que ya está escrito en palabras expresadas exclusivamente por mi_—.

_Frases estúpidas, que van con el titulo hecho. _

(#) Palabras en otros idiomas, la traducción está ubicada en un diccionario al final.

**R**anting: Es un ONE-SHOT dividido en varias partes. No tiene muchas cosas explicitas por lo cual dejarlo en rango K+ está bien, de hecho, no había pensado hacerle Lemon a esta pequeña historia llena de humor negro por parte de nuestro adorado Rivaille.

**G**énero: Eh… ¿Shonen Ai? Ahí pequeñas insinuaciones de nuestra querida pareja, pero no para llegar al punto de su romance extendido.

**S**ummary: El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, aquel hombre quien no le temía al más grande titán. A quien todos en la Legión del Reconocimiento obedecían. Quien a simple vista era digno de admiración. Obsesionado por la limpieza, tenía un oscuro secreto y Eren Jäger era el único que lo conocía. [ONE-SHOT] [ERERIN] [YAOI]

Eren Jäger lo sabía de ante mano. Cuando su superior gritaba su nombre y todos en el castillo lo escuchaban significaba solo una cosa. Para todos sus compañeros de generación significaba: **Problemas**. Para él no, para Eren significaba solo una cosa: **Un amigo ha entrado en el castillo**. Todos entendían el sufrimiento que tenia Jäger con el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, entendían claramente su posición frente a los demás, las horas extras de entrenamiento, los calurosos días en los cuales solo él tiene que enfrentarse para poder endurecer su piel e incluso soportar las discusiones y golpes de su superior por hacer algo mal. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos el joven Jäger era lo suficientemente listo para evadir algunas con algo de vida ahorrando el cansancio. El zorro Jäger, era bastante inteligente para salir con energía luego de un día tan ajetreado con su superior. ¿Y se preguntaran el porqué?

_El zorro Jäger_, como le gustaba llamarle Levi, presencio personalmente la cosa más vergonzosa que pudo ser para nuestro querido hombre de proporciones pequeñas. Era el único quien conocía la única debilidad de nuestro criminal más famoso.

**-Flash Back- **

Ese día, Eren tubo el deber por orden de su superior de llevar unos papeles al cuartel general. Erwin le había pedido a Levi que lo trajera personalmente pero el sargento tuvo una urgencia entre sus trabajos que se le olvido completamente, en otras palabras no tenia las ganas de ver el rostro del comandante. Por lo cual rosando las 3 de la tarde Eren regresaba del cuartel general hacia el castillo donde le esperaban sus compañeros. Ese día había sido de limpieza, todos habían querido ser Eren para escapar de las garras de Rivaille e irse a disfrutar del viento olvidándose por completo que todo el castillo ¡Y cuando me refiero a todo! Hasta los cuartos de tortura secretos debían estar totalmente limpios, el pasto cortado, los caballos bañados y alimentados, no debía haber ni una sola mota de polvo en ninguna habitación, los papeles ordenados, la cocina debía brillar y los pasillos deberían mostrar hasta el reflejo más mínimo de su persona como un perfecto espejo.

Jäger dejo el caballo en la caballeriza agradeciendo mentalmente que todos se encontraran en perfectas condiciones. Ahí se topo con Jean quien bañaba los caballos junto a Armin quien los cepillaba. El castaño los observo con cautela, los dos raramente se encontraban juntos, sin embargo, al paso del tiempo cada vez era la mayor cantidad de tiempo en los cuales el cara de caballo —_como le dice Eren_—, pasaba más tiempo con su mejor amigo.

— ¡Eren! Bienvenido. ¿Cómo te fue? —la pregunta de Armin lo saco de sus pensamientos. El menor le dedico una sonrisa a su mejor amigo en lo que se acercaba a él, cargando algunos papeles.

—Supongo que bien… nunca pensé que reuniones con los superiores fuera tan molesta.

—Entonces debemos estar agradecidos de no haber ido nosotros —se burlo con sarcasmo Jean. Eren le dedico una mirada de enojo, Kirstein hizo exactamente lo mismo, soltando una carcajada de sus largos labios.

—Mejor te callas, cara de caballo.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces con la niña de Levi?

—Jean… Eren. ¡Deténganse! —intervino Armin antes de que se armara la de Troya. Los dos jóvenes se fulminaban con la mirada, como si el caballo de Troya hubiese entrado a los terrenos de Paris.

—Tsk… —se quejo Jean, quitando suavemente la mano de Armin de su pecho para sostenerla señalando a Jäger—. Solo porque Armin te salvo esta vez, la próxima no veras ni las estrellas, niño suicida.

—No te preocupes, cara de caballo. Las estrellas brillan en la oscuridad, estaría contento de no ver tu cara más.

—Jean —le replico Armin—. ¡Eren!

—Ya, estamos a paz —Jean levanto sus manos en modo de paz, Eren hizo la misma acción. Armin suspiro con tranquilidad observando a su mejor amigo.

—Eren, es mejor que le lleves eso a el Sargento Rivaille, antes de que se haga tarde.

—Sí, mejor me voy —comento dándose la vuelta, pero se detuvo girando a ver a Jean con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, espero que su baño sea bastante efectivo, el pobre está sucio —delineo su mano por la melena corta de su caballo saliendo de la caballeriza soltando pequeñas carcajadas, Armin tomo de los brazos a Jean antes de que fuera a matar a Eren.

En el camino, se encontró con su hermana adoptiva. Mikasa, quien junto a Sasha y Connie preparaban el jardín central cortando las hiervas. Christa al igual que Ymir mantenían lejos a Sasha de la cocina, la estaban arreglando, incluyendo las preparaciones para la cena. Reiner y Bertholdt se encontraban aseando los baños de la primera y segunda planta. Eren se dedico a saludarlos a todos. Al parecer Hanji ese día se encontraba fuera del castillo por experimentos realizados. Lo que aprovecho Rivaille para hacer que todos los novatos dejaran el castillo como si se tratase de una vasija de porcelana.

Eren caminaba directamente hacia el tercer piso, donde se supone que estaría su superior, en esos momentos para ocultarlo de todos su pareja. Hace algunos meses que Eren se confesó a su superior recibiendo un "_Entiendo, ¿Es tu deseo? No es así. Entonces salgamos_" esto lo dejo en shock durante horas, cuando regreso a la normalidad Levi se encontraba todavía delante de él, leyendo unos papeles como si aquella reacción la hubiera esperado. Lanzo un suspiro, no entendía cómo era posible que su superior jugara de esa forma con sus sentimientos. ¿Estaban saliendo o no? Rivaille seguía siendo el mismo con él, sin importar nada a su alrededor. Era como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza.

Inhalo un poco de aire, al escuchar unos pequeños pasos dentro de una habitación, suponía que su superior se encontraba dentro de esta, sin embargo, cuando la puerta fue abierta lo que se encontró le dejo totalmente paralizado.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, aquel hombre quien no le temía al más grande titán. Aquel a quien todos en la Legión del Reconocimiento obedecían a parte del comandante, aquel quien a simple vista era digno de admiración. Obsesionado por la limpieza e incluso con su famosa frase "_La mejor manera de disciplinar a alguien es golpeándolo hasta que entienda_" se encontraba encima de una silla, acurrucado en sus rodillas con el plumón de limpieza delante de su mano temblando.

Eren juro haber visto mal, de hecho hasta pudo jurar que lo que sus ojos estaban observando era simplemente una mala jugada de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, me he equivocado de habitación —se excuso dándose la vuelta para largarse de ahí.

— ¡Espera ahí mocoso de mierda! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Me vas a dejar solo! —esa frase detuvo sus piernas. Eren giro el rostro observando a su amante que temblaba de pie a cabeza, trago seco y dirigió una mirada hacia donde aquel pequeño objeto, que era más querido que él mismo apuntaba.

Con su vista recorrió toda la habitación, se encontraba todavía un poco sucia —para el Sargento Levi, quien era un Friki de la limpieza—, todo debía estar totalmente limpio. Detallo cada cosa extraña en la habitación, hasta que su mirada se poso en un pequeño insecto de color marrón, pegado en la pared.

Un grito de sorpresa fue ahogado por Eren, al ver que la pequeña criatura desplegaba sus alas y subía volando un poco más alto al techo, un grito pequeño salió de los labios de Levi quien se pego más a la pared alejándose de aquel animal.

—Levi…

—Cállate mocoso… Si estás aquí ¡Mátala! —la señalo, aquella orden fue acatada por el menor quien hizo la posición del ejército.

Eren coloco con fuerza su mano derecha en su pecho, ocultando la izquierda en su espalda subiendo su pecho y sacando su trasero ampliando una sonrisa de burla en sus labios ante la acción de su amante.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sargento Levi! ¡Yo Eren Jäger mataré a aquellos que se osen a asustarle!

— ¡Eso no me asusta idiota! Solo… me da asco —Eren sonrío con burla, estiro su mano hasta su zapato quitándose la bota. Camino hasta el estante donde se tuvo que subir para estirar su mano y aplastar al insecto contra la pared. Cuando aseguro que se encontraba totalmente muerto, retiro su bota observando cómo caía el insecto a sus pies. Se agacho dispuesto a agarrarlo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su mano.

—To…tocas esa cosa con tus manos y no te dejaré tocarme…

Eso fue como un balde de agua para el pequeño castaño, trago seco y giro su rostro hacia todas partes buscando el recogedor de basura, cuando lo observo con la escoba logro barrerlo hasta que cayó dentro de la bolsa de basura. Levi suspiro aliviado y se sentó encima de la silla.

—Levi…

—Cállate. ¿Quién le toco limpieza de esta habitación?

—Si no estoy mal fue… Jean —susurro colocando una mano en su mentón, pero luego suspiro mirando a su superior—. Levi, no creo que debas castigarlo, las cucarachas suelen aparecer de vez en cuando.

— ¡Esa volaba Eren! ¡Volaba y quería devorar mi alma!

Al castaño una gran gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca ¿Quería devorar su alma? ¡Pero qué cosas estaba diciendo el sargento! Amplio una sonrisa divertida y comenzó a reír, ahí entendió que nadie era perfecto, ni siquiera el sargento que tanto admiraba. Criado en la ciudad subterránea de la capital, obsesionado a la limpieza y sobre todo le temía a las cucarachas. Bueno de alguna manera entendía su temor, una cucaracha indicaba que había un lugar en mal estado, lo que significaba suciedad y mugre. Jean no se iba a salvar de esta, no esta vez.

—Sí, sí. Menos mal que llegue a tiempo evitando que la cucaracha devorara su alma —camino hasta donde se encontraba el mayor, erguido en su propio cuerpo, colocando su mano en su cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos.

—Llama a Kirstein.

—Enseguida, por cierto… he traído los papeles.

—Llévalos a mi oficina, Eren… termina de limpiar este lugar —el menor ahogo un suspiro de sus labios ampliando una sonrisa.

—Sí, yo lo limpiare.

Eren entendió que hay veces en los cuales ver el cambio de expresión y temor en los ojos de su pareja era lo más divertido que había podido observar. La risa que se plasmaba en su garganta estaba siendo oprimida por verlo contraído contra su propio cuerpo temblando por un insecto más pequeño que él.

—La próxima vez grita mi nombre cuando te encuentres con una. La mataré por ti.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, lo prometo.

**-End of Flash Back- **

—Eren.

Mikasa llamo su atención, Jäger giro su cuerpo topándose con la mirada preocupada de su hermana. Lanzo un suspiro de sus labios y desordeno sus cabello como siempre solía hacerlo cuando quería convencerla de algo, los demás lo miraron con lastima por la suerte que el zorro tenia al tener que lidiar con su Sargento.

—Tranquila, no he hecho nada. Seguramente quiere que saque a sus amiguitos.

— ¿Amiguitos?

—Sí.

Eren no tuvo que decir más nada abandonando el comedor. En lo que caminaba por los pasillos. Intuyó que su superior se encontraba en su oficina, no fue difícil llegar a ella, sin embargo, cuando la puerta fue abierta sin tocar, en sus brazos unos pequeños se aferraron a él, agarrando con fuerza su camisa y sus piernas enrolladas en su cintura. Bajo la mirada observando el camino que separaba el peinado de su superior, el cuerpo temblando bajo sus manos, levanto un poco la puerta cerrándola con su pierna.

—Zorro Jäger… te demoraste —musito contra su camisa, Eren soltó una pequeña risita de sus labios dirigiendo su mano a la cabeza de su superior.

—Lo siento, estaba buscando la pantufla —menciono señalando su mano izquierda que sostenía una pantufla de color negro—. ¿Qué es esta vez?

Levi señalo detrás de él, una pequeña cucaracha de color negro, que se movía volando de un lado a otro sin intenciones de detenerse, luego observo todos los libros tirados alrededor del pobre animal quien trataba de salir del castillo. Eren lanzo un suspiro de sus labios, y sentó a su superior en su silla de escritorio quien estaba pegada a la ventana. Levanto un poco las manos del chaleco de su uniforme caminando hasta el animal hasta que lo atrapo en el suelo cansado. Levanto la pantufla observando al animal aplastado debajo de él:

—Lo siento, por mi te dejará ir pero… —miro de reojo a su superior abrazado a sus rodillas contra su pecho huyéndole a aquel animal—. Él es más lindo que tú~

—Zorro Jäger… ¿Qué estás hablando?

—Tranquilo, Levi. Solo estaba explicándole porque no le podía dejar vivir.

—Eren… llévame a mi habitación —estiro sus manos hacia arriba. Eren camino hasta él, tomándole de los glúteos levantándolo hasta la altura de su cuello. El pelinegro se acomodo entre sus manos como si fuera un niño mirando donde se encontraba la pantufla—. Eren…

—Sí, sí. Cuando terminemos limpiare tu oficina, puedes descansar.

Le comento con tranquilidad, cerrando la puerta de la oficina detrás de su espalda, Eren amplio una sonrisa con diversión tal vez debería dejar unas que otras cosas sucias para que aquellas enemigas de su amante llegaran de vez en cuando. Así tal vez, tenga más la atención y la debilidad de su Sargento delante de sus ojos, sin embargo, con los días que se comportara así, podrían ser especiales para él.

—Zorro Jäger… ¿No abras dicho nada de mi cierto?

—Claro que no Levi, ¿Cómo crees? Es mi pequeño secreto.

— ¿Te estás aprovechando de esto cierto?

—Sí, tienes toda la razón.

Eren comenzó a reír, ante la reacción de su Sargento. La oficina plagada de aquellas criaturas cada vez se encontraba más lejos, el cuerpo de Levi caía cada vez más en los brazos de Eren y la puerta de la habitación fue cerrada por el pie, del Zorro Jäger.

**_Todos tienen debilidades, pero conocer las de aquellas personas que son el fruto de la humanidad, es un placer nunca antes visto._**

**EXTRAS**

**LEVI VS LAS CUCARACHAS.**

**La cucaracha y los libros. **

Levi se encontraba notablemente entretenido. Tarareaba una canción que se le vino a la mente en lo que jugaba con su plumero para limpiar. Su escritorio se encontraba brillante, su sonrisa resplandecía en su rostro en lo que pasaba el plumero por los libros de la biblioteca. Uno a uno comenzó a moverlos y llevarlos hasta el escritorio para limpiarlos, pero se detuvo luego de haber sacado el decimo octavo libro. Al ver a un pequeño insecto cruzar su cabeza por el decimo noveno, rozando su antena con la mano del pequeño humano, quien se petrifico donde estaba retrocediendo como si tuviese el DM3 en su cuerpo.

La cucaracha camino por los demás libros, colocándose en la cima del librero —donde podría ver sobre sus hombros al sargento—, comenzando a mover su cuerpo. Levi suspiro y tomo lo primero que encontró a su lado.

**Es una cucaracha Rivaille, no es nada nuevo. Tú puedes con ella… tú puedes con ella. **Se daba fuerzas, una y otra vez.

— ¡Muere bastarda desgraciada! —Levi lanzo un libro, sin embargo, fallo. Le dio a un pequeño retrato encima del librero haciendo que cayese al suelo, el pelinegro ahogo un grito de frustración y dio dos pasos hacia adelante tomando otro libro —. Esta vez… si te daré.

Dijo totalmente convencido, sin embargo, el movimiento del animal le alerto, tomo su plumero dirigiéndolo delante de su rostro dispuesto a cualquier movimiento, pero todo su coraje se fue por el retrete cuando la cucaracha preparo sus alas dispuesta a irse en contra del Sargento quien juro haberse orinado en los pantalones…

—Zorro Jäger… —jadeo de terror, tomando los libros de sus manos y comenzando a lanzarlos contra la cucaracha quien volaba magistralmente esquivando todos los libros—. ¡EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

El grito se escucho en todo el castillo. Las aves comenzaron a volar alejándose de donde se encontraban dejando petrificado al pequeño Sargento al merced de la maldita cucaracha que se encontraba algunos pasos delante de él.

La cucaracha dio dos pasos hacia adelante y Levi dio dos pasos hacia atrás, hasta quedar contra la pared, trago seco y coloco un libro delante de su rostro con el plumero temblando en la otra mano.

Si ese bastardo no llegaba… Iba a perder su alma.

**El castigo de Jean. **

Todos se encontraban cenando. La charla era amena entre todos. Armin discutía con Jean al igual que Mikasa sobre los sabores extraños de la cocina. Ymir se quejaba de porque tenían que hablar de su comida —ya que Christa hizo la sopa—, nadie se había quejado de la sopa, solo de los complementos, como siempre Ymir le faltaba mano para saber cocinar. Todos disfrutaban de los insultos mandados entre Sasha y Ymir por no tener buena sazón y que no iba a perdonar que la sacara de nuevo de la cocina. En lo que unos pasos se acercaron hacia ellos, guardaron silencio. Cuando Eren entro a la cocina, todos lo miraron con cara de "¿Qué te paso?" al ver su respiración agitada y su pecho subiendo y bajando.

Hace algunos minutos acababa de terminar de limpiar todo el tercer piso, incluyendo la azotea del castillo por si algún "amiguito del Sargento" volvía a aparecerse. Trato de regular su respiración señalando a Jean.

—Jean… el Sargento te quiere ver en la oficina… —volvió a respirar un poco más calmado—. Ahora…

— ¡Eren! —Mikasa se levanto corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, cargando suavemente su peso contra su hombro, los demás miraron a Jean con cara de: _Estas jodido_.

Jean miro a Armin quien no entendía el porqué su superior lo envió a llamar, sin embargo, se levanto del asiento pasando a un lado de Eren y Mikasa.

—Suerte, cara de caballo. Intente evitarlo, pero fue imposible.

Jean comenzó a sudar frio, la puerta del comedor se cerro y todos giraron a ver a Eren esperando que este les explicara. El rostro de Eren era un total poema, no entendía el motivo del cual Jean iba a ser castigado, incluso al ver los ojos atentos de Armin esperando una respuesta tuvo que cambiar y utilizar su mejor arma: _La actuación del Zorro Jäger_. Para salir librado de eso.

**20 minutos después.**

La puerta del comedor fue abierta por Jean, quien se encontraba totalmente pálido. Todos en el comedor —luego de terminar de cenar—, miraron a Jean con ánimo de preguntarle que le paso. El joven castaño estaba temblando y corrió a abrazar a Armin asombrando a todos los presentes.

—Jean… que… ¿Qué pasa?

—Fue horrible… Armin… ¡Fue horrible! Primero… entre y la habitación se encontraba totalmente oscura, luego una pequeña luz comenzó a encenderse… y vi lo más aterrador del mundo… El Sargento… el Sargento detrás del escritorio con sus manos cruzadas y mirándome como si fuese un simple bicho… luego su sonrisa maniática y su carcajada en el fondo… ¡Fue horrible!

— ¿Qué te toco hacer? —le pregunto Ymir ignorando el teatro que estaba haciendo.

—Limpieza del castillo…

— ¿Todo? —pregunto con sorpresa Eren, Jean asintió y los demás no dudaron en soltar una larga carcajada.

—También me toca ir a limpiar la mazmorra abandonada. Al parecer el Sargento quiere utilizarla para almacenar a los que no les obedezcan.

Todos tragaron seco, guardando silencio. Los adolescentes se observaron y luego comenzaron a reír de la desgracia de Jean, Armin le hacía pequeños masajes en su cabello dándole fuerza para que siga con su vida y pudiera sobrevivir luego de ese día.

—Oye, Jean. ¿Por qué el castigo? —se animo a preguntar Connie, llamando la atención de muchos.

—No limpie bien la biblioteca… y había una cucaracha —susurro, a todos les salió una gota de sudor por eso, Eren giro el rostro observando hacia la puerta siendo ignorado por todos que se lastimaban por Jean.

**Leviciento. **

"_Todas las mañanas, Leviciento se levanta a las cinco para comenzar con su día a día. Limpia, lava, prepara el té y se dispone a levantar a sus dos hermanastras malvadas y a su madrastra malvada. Primero se acerca al cuarto de la hermanastra más joven tocando la puerta un par de veces: —Hanji-san, he traído el té. Luego de dejar el té en la habitación, se acerca a la puerta de su vecina, su hermanastra mayor: —Mike-san, he traído el té. Espero que esta mañana también haya tenido un buen día. Luego de eso, Leviciento toma todo el aire posible para dirigirse a la habitación de la madrastra más mala. Topándose con el recién levantado Erwin: —Buenos días, Erwin, ¿has tenido una buena noche? Te recomiendo té negro del que mejor no los regalaron los altos mandos. _

_Luego de salir de su tarea de levantar a las hermanastras más malas y a su madrastra. Leviciento se dirige a darle de comer a los caballos y animales que viven junto a ella. Hasta que se lo encuentra sentado debajo de uno de los arboles del bosque. Callado y soñoliento, el príncipe Eren, quien se gira a dedicarle una sonrisa a Leviciento. Los animales que corren alrededor de Eren se elevan en un canto llamando la atención de todos sus… _

— ¡Deja de cambiar y combinar las malditas historias estúpida cuatro ojos de mierda! —el grito de Levi resonó en todo el comedor, al igual que el golpe que se dio Hanji contra las mesas lejos de los jóvenes solados que se encontraban aguantando las ganas de reír ante la historia de la Mayor Hanji.

Eren se levanto de su silla, tomando de las manos a Levi llamando la atención de todos, en lo que la cargaba entre sus brazos comenzando a cruzar el umbral.

_Así, Leviciento junto al príncipe Eren, se fueron del comedor para mostrar su pasión en su habitación como todas las noches_" —Termino de relatar Hanji, en lo que acomodaba sus gafas y comenzaba a reír.


End file.
